The present invention relates generally to rotors for electrical machines, and more specifically to a method and apparatus for securing the wires for the field-generating coils of such rotors.
In many electrical machines, a rotor includes an electromagnetic field-generating coil which rotates with the rotor. In such machines, slip rings are typically provided as a part of the rotor assembly. The slip rings and their associated brushes provide a means for connecting the field generating coil to a source of electrical current.
Connection of the field-generating coil to the slip rings can present reliability improvement opportunities in the design of a rotor for an electrical machine.
Therefore, wire routing designs for electrical machine rotors which can provide improved reliability and reduced cost are desirable.
The present invention provides a method and apparatus for securing the connection between the slip ring and the coil of a rotor for an electrical machine.
Therefore, and in accordance with an exemplary embodiment of the present invention, a fan and a pair of slip rings are integrated into a unitary assembly, which cooperatively with the rotor shaft of the machine, provides for simple routing and single point termination for rotor coil leads. The slip ring assembly includes a pair of slip rings and corresponding terminal extending axially therefrom. A respective one of the coil leads is coupled to each slip ring terminal. The resulting connections are secured to the surface of the fan with a retaining member. The retaining member covers the joint and is ultrasonically welded to the surface of the fan.
The above-described and other features and advantages of the present invention will be appreciated and understood by those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, drawings, and appended claims.